nowmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sure (Take That song)
}} "Sure" is a song by successful British boyband Take That. It was the first release from their third album, Nobody Else. Released on October 3, 1994, it was a departure from their previous singles, having a more American, R&B sound compared to their previous, more pop/dance orientated songs. It was written by Take That's lead singer Gary Barlow with contributions from fellow band members Robbie Williams and Mark Owen.1000 UK Number One Singles by Jon Kutner & Spencer Leigh, page 400 The song has received a Silver sales status certification and sold over 215,000 copies in the UK. Music video The video was seven minutes long and is somewhat comical. It shows the band preparing for a party whilst Owen is also babysitting a disruptive little girl who is halting the band from getting ready. Barlow is writing a song, Orange is dancing, Howard is preparing food and Williams emerges back from shopping. Once the song starts, the video shows a house party occurring as well as the band performing the song in vest nets against a blue backdrop. A shorter edited version of the song exists in which music video channels play the video from where the song starts. Tracklisting ; UK CD Single #1 (74321 23662 2) # "Sure" - 3:40 # "Sure" (Thumpers Club Mix) - 8:21 # "Sure" (Full Pressure Mix) - 5:37 # "Sure" (Strictly Barking Dub) - 7:16 ; UK CD Single #2 (74321 23663 2) # "Sure" - 3:40 # "No Si Aqui No Hay Amor" - 3:57 # "Why Can't I Wake Up With You" (Club Mix) - 4:09 # "You Are The One" (Tonic Mix) - 5:50 ; EU CD Single #1 (74321 23859 2) # "Sure" - 3:40 # "No Si Aqui No Hay Amor" - 3:57 ; EU CD Single #2 (74321 23860 2) # "Sure" - 3:40 # "No Si Aqui No Hay Amor" - 3:57 # "You Are The One" (Tonic Mix) - 5:50 ; Japanese CD Single (BVCP-8705) # "Sure" - 3:40 # "No Si Aqui No Hay Amor" - 3:57 # "Why Can't I Wake Up With You" (Club Mix) - 4:09 # "You Are The One" (Tonic Mix) - 5:50 ; UK Cassette #1 (74321 23664 2) # "Sure" - 3:40 # "No Si Aqui No Hay Amor" - 3:57 ; UK Cassette #2 (74321 23861 2) # "Sure" - 3:40 # "No Si Aqui No Hay Amor" - 3:57 # "You Are The One" (Tonic Mix) - 5:50 ; UK 7" Viynl - Jukebox Release Only (74321 23665 2) # "Sure" - 3:40 # "No Si Aqui No Hay Amor" - 3:57* ; UK 12" Viynl (74321 23666 2) (Limited Edition w/tour poster) # "Sure" (Thumpers Club Mix) - 8:21 # "Sure" (Full Pressure Mix) - 5:37 # "Sure" (Brothers In Rhythm Mix) - 3:48 *Lists 'Sure' on both sides of the record, however Side B plays 'No Si Aqui No Hay Amor'. Chart performance "Sure" was released on Monday 3 October 1994. Take That's previous single had stalled at #3 after four consecutive number one hits, but "Sure" went straight in at #1 becoming their fifth number one single in all. It remained at the top for two weeks, but dropped quickly thereafter. It was the 42nd best selling single of 1994 in the UK, the smallest selling #1 single of the year.http://www.onmc.iinet.net.au/BRIT/uk94.htm Top 50 UK singles of 1994 The song was also the 6th biggest selling in Italy of 1995. Certifications Official versions * Album Version (3:40) * Thumpers Club Mix (8:21) * Full Pressure Mix (5:37) * Strictly Barking Dub (7:16) * Brothers In Rhythm Mix (3:48) References Category:1994 singles Category:Take That songs Category:Songs written by Gary Barlow Category:Songs written by Robbie Williams Category:Songs written by Mark Owen it:Sure (brano musicale) ja:シュア (テイク・ザットの曲)